bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggies Inside Out
Veggies Inside Out is a VeggieTales episode that is based off the 2015 film Inside Out. This episode has a lesson in self-esteem, just like in "Dave and the Giant Pickle", "A Snoodle's Tale", and "MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back!". Plot The Countertop The episode opens with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd looking like Bob and Larry, who both are trying to host the show but aren't doing a convincing job of it. When the real Bob and Larry arrive, Jimmy and Jerry explain that they figured that Bob and Larry could use a break, and they've been wanted to host a show ever since Princess and the Popstar. Bob argues that he just had a break, but humors the gourds and lets them tell a short story they wrote called "The Kid Crayon Caper". The Kid Crayon Caper Fame went to Kid Crayon's head, and his rudeness almost cost him his career. Luckily, detectives Bob and Larry taught Kid Crayon the importance of saying you're sorry. Back on the Countertop The story ends there and Jerry tries to get a verse from QWERTY, but he's been switched off. Jimmy substitutes a crudely written "Saying you're sorry for yourself" message in its place, but Bob finally cuts in and tells the gourds to let him tell a real story, that of Veggies Inside Out. Veggies Inside Out A girl named Ailey (Annie) is born in Minnesota, and within her mind, five manifestations of her emotions—Poy (Petunia), Ladness (Laura), Jear (Junior), Sisgust (Sara Crewe), and Banger (Bob)—come to life. The emotions live in Headquarters, Ailey's conscious mind, where they influence Riley's actions and memories via a control console. Her new memories are housed in colored orbs, which are sent into storage at the end of every waking period. The most important or "core" memories are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Riley's personality. Poy acts as the dominant emotion and does not understand Ladness's purpose. When Ailey is eleven years old, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. Poy becomes concerned when Ladness begins touching happy memories, causing them to turn sad, so she tries to keep her isolated. However, on Ailey's first day at her new school, Ladness accidentally makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad, core memory. Poy attempts to dispose of the new memory before it reaches the central hub, but she accidentally knocks the other core memories loose in her struggle with Ladness, shutting down the personality islands and making them unstable. Before Poy can put them back, she, Ladness, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Ailey's mind. They end up in the labyrinthine storage area of Riley's long-term memories and set out to return to Headquarters. With Poy absent, Banger, Sisgust, and Jear attempt to keep Ailey happy, but they inadvertently cause her to distance herself from her parents, friends, and hobbies. Consequently, her personality islands crumble and fall one by one into the Memory Dump, an abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Riley's mind where faded memories are disposed and forgotten. Banger decides to insert an idea to run away to Minnesota into the control console, believing they can produce new happy memories there. Meanwhile, Poy and Ladness run into Sing Song (Khalil), Ailey's childhood imaginary friend who is desperate to reconnect with her. He tells them they can get to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. After exploring different areas of Ailey's mind, the three eventually catch the train, but it becomes derailed when another personality island falls. As Ailey prepares to board a bus bound for Minnesota, Poy attempts to use a recall tube to return to Headquarters, but the last personality island falls and breaks the tube, sending Poy into the Memory Dump along with Sing Song when he tries to rescue her. While tearfully looking through old memories, Poy discovers a sad memory in Ailey's life that becomes happy when her parents and friends come to comfort her over losing a hockey game. This causes Poy to realize Ladness's true importance: alerting others to when Ailey needs help. Poy and Sing Song then seek out Sing Song's discarded song-powered wagon to escape. Once they get out, Poy then uses various tools from Imagination Land to propel both herself, Sing Song and Ladness to Headquarters, where they find that Banger's idea has disabled the control console, rendering Ailey depressed and apathetic. At Poy's urging, Ladness takes control and successfully removes the idea, reactivating the console and prompting Riley to return home. As Ladness reinstalls the core memories, Ailey arrives home and breaks down in tears, confessing to her parents that she misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Poy and Ladness work together to create a new, amalgamated core memory that creates a new personality island. A year later, Ailey has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together using an expanded control console to help her lead a happy and more emotionally complex life, with more new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. What We Have Learned Back on the countertop, Bob finishes up the story by adding that the next day, the Emotions and Sing Song would make Ailey feel better forever. As the show ends, however, the French Peas arrive and try their hand at hosting. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Ballad of the Emotions (sung to the tune of "The Ballad of the Pie War") *Welcome to San Francisco! *Drools n' Schools! (Silly Songs with Jonah and Khalil) *Get Back to Headquarters! *Make Way for Jangles the Clown! (sung to the tune of "Those Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good!") *Get Back to Headquarters! (Reprise) *Welcome to San Francisco! (Reprise) *What We Have Learned *You Never Are (sung again from Princess and the Popstar) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Jonah and Khalil "Drools n' Schools!" What We Have Learned Song Jimmy and Jerry singing it Kid They Got a Letter From Jimmy near Texas somewhere, Sarah ستونس of Kabul, Afghanistan QWERTY'S Verse "Before you were born, I set you apart to serve me." -Jeremiah 1:5a Trivia *This is the fifth time VeggieTales did a spoof of a Pixar movie. The first four were "Toy Story", "Toy Story 2", "Toy Story 3" and "Finding Jemo: An Undersea Adventure". *Jimmy and Jerry took over the show, like in King George and the Ducky and Rack, Shack, and Benny: Nebby K. Nezzer's Return! *The ending of the story is slightly altered to have Sing Song survive, as the original outcome would have traumatized VeggieTales' target audience. *This episode uses the 2010-2013 VeggieTales intro, meaning that it started with the 2010 video "Pistachio" and ended with the 2013 Christmas special "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000